


A Witch's Wet Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Female Solo, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Wet Dream, diana is my wife, guys i dont know what im doing, poor horny Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana Cavendish has her fair share of sleepless nights too.Yea, this is basically just a short smut about Diana touching herself. What else do I really need to say? I just felt like trying my hand at some smut.





	A Witch's Wet Dream

With a gasp, the young witch snapped her eyes open. In the darkened room and through blurred newly woken vision, Diana couldn’t see much aside from the vague outlines of certain furniture. She let out a breath, and rolled over in bed. This was the third time in the past week she’d been awoken in such a manner. Quite frankly it was getting irritating. Placing a hand to her chest, Diana could feel the ever so slightly quickened pace of her heartbeat, as well as her shallow breaths. Additionally, she could tell without seeing her flustered cheeks that she was in all likelihood sporting a moderate blush. All that was left to check was one thing. Though given the warm feeling burning inside of her, as well as the maddening throbbing between her legs, there really wasn’t any need to actually check. But she did anyways. Somewhat apprehensively, Diana slipped her hand down the front of her PJ bottoms, feeling past the fluffy fabric and down towards her intimate regions. Just as she’d very well thought, she pulled away to find moistened fingers. Diana, annoyed as many would be in this situation sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with an aggravated sigh. 

Quickly, the brit checked the time. It was around two thirty in the morning a long while until the rest of Luna Nova would be starting to wake. Given that, no, she couldn’t simply wait it out. And it’d be near impossible to get back to sleep in her state. There was really only one way to handle the situation, but with Hannah and Barbara literally sleeping in the same room, it wasn’t something Diana really wanted to do. It’d be absolutely humiliating for either of her friends to catch her doing something so provocative. Though with every moment that passed Diana was becoming less and less able to bear the building frustration. Grumbling quietly to herself, Diana fell back into the bed. Landing with a soft ‘plop’. 

Feeling it’d be pointless to try and think of something else to do about her predicament, instead of trying to think of something else quick and easy, Diana let out one more unenthused breath of defeat before slowly inching her fingers back down towards the waistband of her sleeping pants. At the very least, if she went through with this now she’d both be able to fall asleep and put her raging hormones under control for at least another day or two. This way, she’d be able to focus on studies the next day without any sort of uncontrollable libido to keep her distracted. Nor would she fall asleep during class because she decided it’d be best to wait it out. “Yes” She told herself. “This is the most reasonable solution.” Not that it wasn’t, but deep down it still somewhat felt like an excuse. 

Diana played her fingers over the soft skin of her stomach, treading them down, gliding them around her slim waist. It always helped her to get in the mood doing a little bit of foreplay with herself. Having felt up and down her stomach and hips, Diana allowed one hand to make its way up to her breasts. Gingerly, she slipped her hand up the comfortable shirt she’d worn to bed and over one of her two small perky nipples. Diana’s breathing picked up a tiny bit as she began to circle her index finger around one pink tip, then the other. Switching from one to another, making sure to periodically give herself a small pinch. She went on doing this for a couple minutes, feeling herself grow more aroused. Accidentally she gave herself a particularly aggressive pinch to which she let out a small moan “MMmm...” 

Diana, as she had discovered, was fairly good at keeping her voice down in times of sexual pleasure. But even so, with every peep that pushed its way past her lips she grew increasingly worried that one of the other two girls in the room would wake and catch her in the act. However, at this point she was too far gone and opted to push these concerning thoughts towards the back of her mind. 

Fidgeting about, Diana was growing uncomfortable with the heat and wetness in her lower areas. She figured it was about time to get to the main event. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, focused on keeping her voice relatively noiseless. Closing her eyes, Diana dipped her hand down and felt her nimble digits dance over her clit. The Cavendish wasn’t particularly sensitive to her breasts being fondled, but her clit was a whole other story. Simply feeling the pressure where she felt she needed it most was enough to elicit a cute gasp and a few shuddering breaths. As she continue to move along the her slickened privates her free hand was brought up to cover her mouth. Even so, with each passing of her fingers, a muffled moan would’ve definitely been heard by anyone in the room were they awake. 

Diana’s legs began to tremble. “Ahhh…ahh MMfff-!” more noises of pleasure were quieted by the hand placed firmly over her open mouth. She was extremely tempted to attempt entering herself, but for that she’d need to use her other hand. The hand that was currently being used to help assure she wouldn’t wake anyone up. As tempting as it may have been, Diana didn’t want to invite the risk. And so, rather than wake every sleeping witch at Luna Nova to achieve a slightly better climax, Diana begrudgingly sucked it up and focused solely on what she could do on the outside to make herself feel good. 

Which she did certainly manage to do. In fact, the goodness soon began to build, as with each passing second and with each breathless pant the pressure became more intense begging Diana more and more to be released. Each time her finger would brush past her sensitive bud her mind went more blank as she silenced more moans and gasps. Clenching her teeth, she could just barely register that she’d begun to ever so slightly drool. 

Diana could feel as her heart beat against her chest, speeding as if to warn her of her impending orgasm. With dripping sweat and heavy breath the witch got more intense, and braced herself for her finish. 

And so, like a switch had been switched her whole body tensed up. Diana had balled her hand into a fist, and was biting down on it to hopefully make sure her volume wasn’t a problem. Into said fist, she let out one last long whimper and moan. “Mmm-MMnn AHH.” Her thighs shook and squeezed tightly together. Then, just as quickly as it had happened it was over. Diana stiffened once more, then went limp in bed. 

Letting out slow heavy exhales, she listened anxiously for any sign that her roommates and friends had woken up. There was silence. A relieved sigh escaped her. Slowly, she removed her hand from where it was tucked. Her fingers were indeed somewhat messied from what had just transpired. Soundlessly and with utmost nonchalantness she licked her hand clean of any lewd bodily fluid. 

It would also seem that while her pants were left in good condition, the underwear she’d been wearing had been thoroughly soaked during climax. It’d be uncomfortable and most likely unsanitary to keep them on until morning, so she removed them. However, Diana could feel sleep creeping up on her. On top of that she wasn’t entirely sure how well she’d be able to make her way to her clothes hamper. Not seeing much else as an option, Diana decided to simply hide them under her bed and handle it in the morning. For tonight, she’d simply have to go without underwear. It wasn’t that big a deal, it’s not like anyone would know. It was an odd feeling however, to lay in bed wearing PJ bottoms but no panties. “Whatever..” She whispered apathetically to herself. 

This wasn’t the first, nor was it going to be the last time Diana would have to take care of herself like this. She’d be lying were she to say she didn’t enjoy any part of it. But in times like these, she would absolutely be better off without hormones getting in the way. Of course, in the past she’d considered using magic to help tame her sex drive but in the end decided that was more effort and risk than it was worth. 

Diana’s eyelids felt heavy. Sleep had her in it’s clutches, and she happily allowed it to pull her into a peaceful rest. Her pillow felt wonderfully soft against her skin as she nuzzled her face into it. A small smile tugged her lips, she drifted out of consciousness. 

Hopefully her next dream would be less explicit than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did well for my first smut. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tiny bit flustered while writing it. But that may just be cause I'm a Diana fangirl and my gay ass couldn't handle Diana being sexy. 
> 
> My next story update should be chapter three of Troublesome Weddings, so for the people who're following that, thank you for your patience. :) I'll hopefully be posting that in the near future.


End file.
